La mort en face
by MarieCeline
Summary: Il s'est avancé lentement, comme si un seul pas lui demandait un effort insoutenable. Il s'est penché sur Kate. Et lui a fermé les yeux. Elle semblait endormie. Elle l'était.Endormie pour toujours.


Bonjour à tous. Un OS qui cette fois-ci, n'est pas du Tiva. Le sujet a été proposé dans les PBGwen's editions, par sirius08.

"La réaction de Tony et Gibbs sur le toit juste après la mort de Kate et comment ils se soutiennent tous les deux."

Cet OS se situe donc après la fin de l'épisode 2x23, Twilight.

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p><strong>POV TONY<strong>

J'ai rangé mon arme. Nous venions de finir notre mission. Tous les terroristes étaient morts. Je souriais largement. Même Gibbs semblait décontracté et Kate était de bonne humeur. Nous avons relevé cette dernière, soulagée d'avoir évité la mort grâce à ce gilet pare-balle. Elle a même vaguement plaisanté.

- Waouh. J'ai pensé que j'allais mourir avant que…

Kate a commencé sa phrase et elle ne l'a pas finie. Ni moi, ni Gibbs n'entendrions jamais la fin. On était saufs, pourtant, on était encore quatre. On allait descendre rejoindre McGee en bas, puis rentrer.

Mais il a suffit d'une seconde pour que tout bascule, que tout s'effondre. Brutalement.

Il n'y a pas eu de détonation. Kate a violemment rejeté sa tête en arrière. Et elle est tombée, comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Sa tête a heurté le revêtement du toit, dans un bruit qui donne la nausée. Du sang a giclé. Chaud, répandu sur mon visage. Son sang. Ce même sang, qui se déversait sur le sol. J'étais aveuglé. Aveuglé par le sang, par le choc, qui m'oppressait et me tordait le ventre.

Ahuri, je la regardais.

Elle était allongée, avec un trou placé exactement au milieu du front. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, on aurait pu croire qu'ils regardaient le ciel. Mais ils ne fixaient que du vide et devenaient vitreux. Son visage n'exprimait plus rien. Le sang, rouge, s'écoulait derrière sa tête, créant peu à peu une flaque, qui contrastait avec le bêton blanchi du toit.

Le temps semblait ralenti. Je regardai Gibbs, qui avait une expression d'horreur plaquée sur le visage. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça.

Pendant les premiers instants, je n'y ai pas cru. Je me répétais inlassablement la même phrase.

_Non. Non, ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas possible... Elle ne peut pas être morte._

La tête me tournait, j'étais dans un état étrange. Comme si le monde venait de s'écrouler, et que son poids reposait sur mes épaules. M'écrasait.

J'ai regardé autour de moi, scrutant le toit de l'immeuble d'en face. Kate était toujours immobile. J'avais envie de lui hurler dessus, de lui demander si c'était une farce, qu'elle venait de nous faire. De lui dire d'arrêter si c'était le cas, parce que c'était loin d'être drôle. Je voulais savoir si elle allait se relever, comme si de rien n'était.

Mais elle ne se relèvera pas. Elle ne le fera plus jamais. J'encaissais la réalité, et le sol semblait se dérober sous mes pieds. Elle ne rira plus comme elle venait de le faire, avant de tomber. Elle était partie. Et bien trop rapidement.

Mes jambes tremblaient. Avec la manche de mon blouson noir, j'ai essuyé le sang qui avait giclé sur mon visage lors de l'impact. Gibbs lui, était toujours tendu, dos à moi, son arme braquée vers les immeubles. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de Kate. Dans mon oreillette, la voix paniquée de McGee demandait où est-ce qu'on était, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne répondait pas. Il ne savait pas encore. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était morte. Je n'avais pas la force de lui répondre, la force de prononcer ces mots. Je ne l'écoutais plus.

Des questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, me donnant la migraine. Pourquoi était-elle sans vie, là, étendue sur le sol ? Pourquoi Gibbs et moi n'avions nous pas pu la sauver ? Pourquoi nous n'étions pas à sa place ? Qui lui avait ôté la vie ? Qui était l'expéditeur de la balle, celui qui avait appuyé sur la gâchette ? L'assassin, celui qui s'était dissimulé derrière une arme, déterminé à enlever une vie, et qui avait fait répandre le sang de notre coéquipière. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ici ?

… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ?

Je me suis assis par terre, enfonçant la tête dans mes mains. Gibbs a enfin remué. Il a rangé son arme. Il s'est avancé lentement, comme si un seul pas lui demandait un effort insoutenable. Il s'est penché sur Kate. Il lui a fermé les yeux. Elle semblait endormie. Elle l'était.

Endormie pour toujours.

Mon estomac s'est révulsé à la vue de tout ce sang qui se répandait encore. Je serrai les poings, et mes mains tremblaient. Gibbs s'est placé devant moi, sa silhouette me cachait la vue du son corps inerte. Il m'a tendu la main. Le son de sa voix a brisé le silence environnant.

_- _Debout, DiNozzo.

Il m'a aidé à me relever. Une fois sur pieds, le monde semblait tanguer autour de moi. Je me suis appuyé sur son épaule, le regard vide. On n'avait jamais demandé ça. Ca nous tombait dessus, elle nous quittait, sans un adieu. Elle ne méritait pas ça. On ne méritait pas ça.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de regarder encore Kate. J'ai juré à cet instant que j'allais faire la peau à celui qui nous l'avait enlevée, et qui s'était enfui. Ca ne pouvait être qu'Ari Aswari. J'étais même sûr que c'était lui. Une vague de fureur a déferlée en moi, et m'a donné la force d'avancer, jusqu'au bord du toit. J'ai hurlé dans le vide, à pleins poumons :

- Espèce de salopard. Elle n'a rien demandé, elle ne t'a rien fait !

Ma voix s'est répercutée en écho, plusieurs fois, en meublant le silence. Je fermais les yeux, desespéré. A cet instant, j'en voulais à la Terre entière. Je m'en voulais même à moi, de ne pas avoir anticipé le coup de feu.

Mais ça ne changera rien. Kate ne reviendra pas.

Gibbs m'a attrapé le bras. Suppliant, je me suis tourné vers lui. Nous nous sommes dévisagés. Son regard était empli de tristesse. J'ai vu qu'il priait lui aussi, silencieusement, pour que tout cesse. Pour que Kate soit à nos côtés de nouveau. Pour que le cauchemar s'arrête, et que la vie reprenne les rênes.

Je n'ai même pas pu lui dire au revoir. Lui parler, une dernière fois.

Gibbs a placé une main sur mon épaule, en la serrant affectueusement. A travers ce geste, il m'incitait au calme. La colère m'a donc quittée. Et la tristesse m'a englouti. Mes épaules se sont affaissées, j'ai baissé la tête.

Des bruits de pas nous ont fait tourner la tête. McGee venait d'arriver. Il s'est immobilisé quand il aperçu le corps de Kate. Sur son visage sont passées toutes les émotions possibles dans ce genre de situation. Surprise, peur, tristesse, haine, colère. Plusieurs minutes se sont écoulées. Puis il nous a regardés. Effondré.

C'est lui qui s'est chargé de prévenir le directeur du NCIS. Moi, je me suis éloigné, épaulé de Gibbs. Je ne supportais plus d'être aussi près d'elle, alors que réellement, elle n'était plus là. J'échangeai un regard avec mon patron. Et je vis dans ses yeux le même besoin que le mien. Lui aussi voulait la tête d'Ari Aswari. Servie sur un plateau, ou non.

Nous n'avons pas bougé du toit jusqu'à que Ducky arrive. Nous sommes restés devant le fourgon, en l'observant, quand il a emporté le corps de Kate.

Puis nous nous avons quitté cet endroit. En ayant pour seul but de la venger.

* * *

><p>Une review ?<p>

**P.S** : Je pars en vacances, donc pas de postage pendant deux semaines !

Bonnes vacances, et à bientôt ! :)


End file.
